


What the Movies and Books Don't Tell You

by JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, theory, use of polyjuice potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover/pseuds/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story since I like almost all of the characters so they are all still alive. Lily/Sirius moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lily's Thoughts and a Confused Sirius and James

**Author's Note:**

> AN:This is going to be an AU story about Sirius, Lily, and Harry and how they are a family but it is not known until Harry is 13. This will be a high rated T. Expect a first chapter to be up soon. I am almost finished writing it. Please read and review once it is up and going.

[Lily Potter POV]

Thoughts:  
It has been twelve years since the attack on my family. At that time, Harry was only 15 months old when we were attacked. So obviously, I had not thought much about the slightly blue tint in his eyes. Now seeing him as a handsome 13 year old, I can see multiple differences between how he looks and how James looked at that age. Everyone says that he has my eyes but they have developed into a deep blue and NOT my emerald green. I also dare say that Harry is beginning to look like Sirius Black. No it cannot be…could it?  
End Thoughts

"Hey James honey, is Sirius supposed to be coming over today? I have an important question to ask him." I called from the kitchen out to James already knowing the answer to my own question.

It's Saturday Sirius always comes over on Saturdays. I held back the tears as many horrible thoughts started going through my mind. Especially those of the horrible three-week period that James had been missing just after he had become an Auror. It was the day after the Auror graduation ceremony and James had been top of the class with Sirius running a close second.

"It is Saturday so he is supposed to be here. What sort of question do you have for him?" he asked

"Well…it is a long story but I will tell you after I get his opinion. Oh and I have something to tell you before he gets here." I implied suggestively.

"Great what is it?" he asked.

"Well think back to one of our conversations fourteen years ago?" I said trying to make him guess.

"You're pregnant again? That is great. I cannot wait to be a new father again. We need to owl Harry and tell him," he said enthusiastically.

"Who's pregnant? Obviously it is not Prongs here so…congratulations Lily." Sirius said announcing his arrival from our floo connection.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you…in private. Sorry James I have to steal him for a bit before you, him, and Remus, once he gets here, and do whatever you have planned for this week." I said pulling Sirius into a room and putting the silencing charm on the room as we entered.

"Remus is a teacher now Lils he won't be coming over much for a while." he replied as we left.

(Scene Change)

"Sirius, this is something majorly important so please just listen." I begged.

"Why did you put the silencing charm on the room?" he questioned.

"That is irrelevant. You just need to focus on the issue I am about to ask you. Do you remember our little encounter when James was missing 13 years ago?" I asked making him think.

"Yes why?" he asked.

"Think about it." I say moving away from him and break the charm as I open the door.

(Scene Change)

[James POV]

"James your wife is weird dude." Sirius said as he and Lily came out of the room Lily had pushed him into.

"Why do you say that Padfoot?" I asked using our nicknames like everything was normal.

"Well with what she just said to me. Asking me to 'think about it' and I have no idea what 'it' even is." he said acting confused but still worried at the same time.

"Dude clam down she probably thought of something that she and Remus were talking about last month and you overheard her telling him something and now it has to do with you so she wanted you to think about whatever it is." I suggested.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

[Lily POV]

"Professor McGonagall can I speak to you for a moment please?" I asked nervously as I knocked on the door to her office after classes had finished that day.

"Yes?" she said looking up quickly, "Lily what are you doing here? Your son is not even in trouble so that makes me wonder even more."

"Is Professor Slughorn still alive? I had to ask him a question about something of my new research project and I lost his contact information. I figured that since he was with the Order that you may have it?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm so sorry to tell you that I do not have that information." she said quietly.

"Do you think that Madame Pompfrey would be able to help me figure this out? I am desperate to finish this paper I started right before Harry was born. I was relieved that it had not already published by someone else." I began to explain.

"What exactly did you start this research on…if I may ask? You could always go down and ask her." she replied.

"Well my reasoning for it is long but the subject is…If someone takes a polyjuice potion whether it only changes their appearance the whole time or if it also changes the person who takes it their DNA completely." I finished explaining and left on my way to see Madame Pompfrey.

(Scene Change)

"Ahh Lily how nice to see you. No worries about Harry he has not been in at all this year." Madame Pompfrey said in her bubbly voice.

"He is not the reason I am here. Actually in a way he is…but not really. I'm here for help on some of my research. I was wondering whether you knew if polyjuice potion changes only the appearance of the person that takes it or if it also changes their DNA." I began to explain.

"Okay…I don't really know the answer to that question is something I have been wondering myself lately. What made you decide to work on this subject now?" she asked.

"Well take a look at these 3 pictures, this one is Harry, another is Sirius, and the other is James. Which of the other two does Harry look more like James or Sirius?" I asked in reply.

"Sirius which is surprising." she said with a confused tone of voice.

"That answered my question in a way. Sirius and I had been together in a way while James was missing. Then a couple of days later James returned and we resumed everything and then nine months later Harry was born. I never told James this but I kind of slept with Sirius after he had taken a 3 day strong batch of polyjuice. It was on the last day, Sirius had come over to check on me and I thought that James was back. I was so excited I would not let Sirius stop I just kept pushing him. Now you say that Harry looks more like Sirius and not James it makes me conclude that Harry was conceived when Sirius and I were together when James was missing." I explained.

"Do you think you would feel better if I ran a few tests and confirmed things for you once and for all?" she asked.

"Would you? That would be the easiest way for me to get through this. I need to know. We need to do this in a sneaky sort of way." I told her noticing the men heading our way.

"Don't worry we can get this ready for and done in no time." she said turning to begin the testing.

No sooner did those words leave her mouth did James run in with cuts all down his face as did Sirius. "What happened and did Harry see either of you?"

"Yes he said he would start looking for you to tell you what happened. Which was a quidditch game gone wrong. Padfoot, Moony and I were helping the young Gryffindors practice and I kind of tripped getting off of my broom because I just noticed something. MY SON DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ME BUT MORE LIKE MY BEST FRIEND! So we kind of got in a fight." James said practically yelling art me.

"James it is not what you think. The possibility is there, you were missing and Sirius had taken polyjuice to look like you, it was the strongest batch. I thought he was you. The next day you came home. I didn't know it was him until way after the potion wore off." I replied.

"Sorry to interrupt but my tests just came back and Sirius is Harry's father. I know you said you wanted it to be a secret test but when they came in it seemed like they already knew." "It's okay…I will pack up when we get back and I will leave for somewhere else and you won't have to deal with me again." I said walking out of the room.

"Lily I know it was a mistake and you wouldn't have done it had you known the truth but how could you? And are you sure this kid will actually be mine and not Moony's this time around?" he said mockingly.

"James be serious you idiot. I have only ever been with you. I love you and only you. But I am leaving and going I don't know where but I am going. This is goodbye. You can be a part of this child's life even though I'm sure you don't want to be a part of mine anymore." I say turning to walk away.

"Lily you don't have to leave please don't. I like the man I became when I met you but if you leave I won't like the man that I will become. This new baby will allow us a new start. The only way I made the notice with Harry is because he had the eyes. Other wise he looks like our mix." James said.

"I don't want to leave but I have to since I would feel so bad when we got home and things go wrong. Let's just separate for a few days to let things calm down." I said finally leaving.

[Sirius POV]

"Lily wait…" I called out but I was too late.


	3. Talking it Out

[Still Sirius POV]

I finally caught up to Lily as she reached the floo network and she returned to Potter Manor. "Lily is that what I was meant to think about when you told me to 'think about it' earlier?" I asked.

"Yes Sirius I thought you knew that. How do I tell Harry that we have all lied to him his entire life? I am going to let you finish raising him since I can no longer see him without thinking of how I hurt James by sleeping with you. I will owl you when I get to my parents house…they have agreed to let me move back home for a while until some things settle down." she replied.

"Lily stay here I'm sure things will calm down in a matter of hours." I told her trying to get her to stay.

"I'm sorry Sirius but I cannot do that. I'm going home now. I have to drive since they no longer have a floo network set up. This is not goodbye forever but just goodbye for now." she replied walking out of the house and into her car.

~Time Skip~

[Lily POV]

It is now December and it has been three months since I left the Manor. I am still living at my parents house in Liverpool, England and am currently five and a half months pregnant. James keeps trying to contact me but I do not answer. He thinks he has forgiven me for all that had happened but I know him better than that, he has not.

"Lily, you have a visitor." my mother called up the stairs.

"Be right down mum. First tell me who it is." I replied beginning to leave to go downstairs.

"It is Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Looks like they do have some common sense and left James at home." she replied.

"Tell only Remus to come up. It still hurts to just think about the other two and I don't want to break down and have Harry see it." I said returning to my room awaiting the company of my friend.

"Lily can I come in?" he asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah Remus come on in. I just want nothing I say to leave this room. Do you understand?" I asked just as he changed back into his true form of James Potter. "James please leave me alone I know you don't love me I will let you raise our daughter on your own if you wish and Sirius is raising Harry so help him. I don't want my son to turn out the same way you and Sirius did."

"I am not leaving until you agree to come back with me. I love you and that will never change. I am slightly upset that you have lied to me for thirteen years but I understand that it happened while I was missing and you thought he was me. Though why didn't you tell me as soon as you figured it out?" he asked.

"I did not want to end up in this position but you can see where that thought has brought us." I replied.


End file.
